


Smooches and Snuggles

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world didn't end. That calls for kisses and snuggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooches and Snuggles

Title: Smooches and Snuggles  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 400  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [kellerprocess](http://kellerprocess.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: The world didn't end. That calls for kisses and snuggles.

"There's no record of our Drift with the Kaiju infant, Newton. All the paperwork I filled out appears to have vanished. Even the pilot who flew me over with the Drifting equipment denies having done so." Hermann presses his lips to Newt's temple. "Do I want to know how you pulled that off or should I just let it drop?"

"Drop it like a hot potato you just grabbed from the microwave, Hermann." Newt snuggles closer to Hermann, wrapping his arms around Hermann's frame like some sort of deranged octopus. It will take a great deal of wriggling on Hermann's part to get himself free. "As far as the PPDC is concerned, there was only one Drift. It was done by me with the brain in the lab."

Hermann kisses his way along Newt's throat, smiling a little when he hears Newt's happy hum. Neither of them have the energy to do much other than kissing and snuggling, but they're fine with that. Now that the world isn't going to end, they can actually relax.

Even though it's been hours since they Drifted, he can still feel Newt in his head. Newt's happiness and love washes over Hermann like a gentle wave lapping on the shore. Judging by Newt's noises of contentment, Hermann is fairly certain Newt can pick up on his emotions too. He brushes their lips together before kissing Newt breathless.

Newt has a goofy grin on his face as they pull away for air. "I hate to do this to you, dude, but I'm about ready to tip over. I can barely keep my eyes open."

"I know what you mean." The medication Hermann took for the pain in his leg is finally starting to kick in and everything is getting hazy around the edges. "One more kiss before we fall asleep?"

"Less talking, more smooching."

The kiss starts out slow and then turns into something more. Hermann buries his hands in Newt's hair, pulling just hard enough to make Newt gasp against his mouth. He can feel Newt's hands on his back, the fingertips dancing along his spine.

They're both panting when they fall onto the pillows. With a happy sigh, Newt carefully sprawls himself on top of Hermann, resting his head on the larger man's chest. He murmurs something that sounds like 'Love you, Hermann' before falling asleep.

Hermann smiles. "I love you too, Newt."


End file.
